


Lustful Lullaby

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood Play, F/M, IDK gsiuasgdas this is just some shit some friends requested idk man just read it if ya like it, Mating, Vouyerism, ignore the title too, oversimulation, spider leg juice, the birbs and the Entity like it ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: just... Jake and Anna fuck and it's some hot kinky shit idk man





	Lustful Lullaby

Downtime inbetween Trials wasn’t all so common, being nearly ceaselessly thrown onto hook after hook and being chased over and over again with the end goal of being maimed took up nearly 90% of their time nowadays _(time, ha!)_. So, any sort of break any of them could catch was welcome.

Until they got _bored_ when they realized when there was very little for them to do, especially when a break turned into a _very long one_ , as if the Entity forgot about them sometimes, and just sorta let them run wild and amok.

Jake had realized, by this point, that if you wanted a longer break, a good way to achieve one was to wander off somewhere far so it takes longer for the Entity to come and get you, in a way, like a child running away from its parent’s in a grocery store and having to chase them down so they don’t get snatched up by _something else_.

He didn’t expect to end up on the outskirts of the Red Forest, though, but he found out after the cawing of some of the crows that he was saying ‘hello’ to alerted the forest owner that someone was there on their territory. Jake nearly missed the humming for the cawing of the crows, happy at Jake’s affection for the winged creatures, until he heard the crunching of twigs and ground behind him, and his head whipped around to see the bunny- masked Killer standing there, broad axe in her hand and a hatchet in the other.

Jake instivetly clutched the crows that he was holding and that was in his lap to his chest, despite their crushed cawing protesting his protection, and had a look of fear and surprise printed all over his face at the arrival of the Huntress. They both stared each other down, the only movement between them was their heaving of heavy breaths and the crows waddling in curiosity to watch and see if Jake takes one to the head for his accidental trespassing.

The saboteur couldn’t really make out the Killer’s eyes behind their wooden mask, but he could feel her gaze penetrating his soul and intentions, and the crows could feel it too, squirming in his grasp.

“Happy birds.”

She finally spoke. Simple English with a heavy Russian accent, but with her deep and strong voice, the message was not lost on Jake. She was gesturing with her broad axe, lowering her hatchet hand so it wasn’t held at the ready, but still at a level that showed him that she was still wary of his presence. _Happy birds_. Yes, he did like to pet them and feed them and play with them, and Jake guessed that that made them happy.

Swallowing the lump of fear that was begging him to run away so he could throw it up, he gave the giantess a vigorous nod, showing her that he understood. “Most animals are like this to me. Calm spirit and all.” He picks out a random crow in his arms and holds them softly in his cupped hands, bouncing the tiny creature softly in a soothing motion, in a way that you might bounce a baby. It caws and croons softly, before jumping out of his hands when Jake stopped the motions, flying over to rest on his knee and peck at a loose string there.

The survivalist doesn’t see the Huntress lower her hatchet due to his attention being divided by trying to save his pants from being unraveled by a picky crow, but he hears the sheathing of the weapon, head whipping around to see a soft smile on her face, and it doesn’t feel like a predatory grin like she usually has on.

She walks towards him, stopping right in from of him, bare feet kicking up some dirt onto his person, but he daren’t say anything lest he anger the dangerous woman. The crows scattered when she approached, some of them flying off into the dark trees to disappear from sight, while others simply moved to give her her space. Thankfully, she didn’t appear to have walked over to him to chop him up with her broad axe, standing over him with a thoughtful look on her face, her humming never ceasing all the while.

“Come.”

Solidly gripping her axe in one hand, she suddenly leans over and grabs Jake by the back of his parka, right where the middle of his shoulder blades were, and he was hefted up and slung over her shoulder, and he instinctively starts to panic and wiggle, before she smacks him on the thigh with the palm of her hand, quite roughly and earning a squeak out of him that he hates how high- pitched and Asian it sounds, and a “Stop. No hook.” ordered from the singing woman.

No hook? He stops wiggling in compliance, wondering if she’s not taking him to a hook, _then where is she taking him?_

At least he isn’t hurt nor bleeding, so the ride over to wherever she was taking him wasn’t all the uncomfortable, but he still gets a bit nauseous with all the bouncing she does on the journey. She carries him though the forest, seeing the more familiar landscape of the cruel playground that he’s often been placed into to survive the very same axe- wielding Russian hunk that’s carrying him now. He cranes his neck into an awkward backwards position to see that she was taking him inside the log cabin, the large one that he assumed was her actual home.

Walking through the doorway, she took him out of the rain and inside, and, quite literally, dumped him on the center dining table, as if she was about to eat him. He ended up flat on his back after rolling from his side, taking a breather to reorient himself, and raising up to see they weren’t the only ones there.

Some of the crows had followed them. Or, well, followed _him_.

He scooted to the edge of the table, dangling his lower legs off and letting them sway in the force of gravity, and the crows immediately took to hopping around his dangling feet. He swung one foot very hard, to scatter the crows so he could place a foot down on the ground, and the other soon followed as soon as the little birds moved out of the crushing range of his foot.

“Stay.” He looked up to a hand on his shoulder, pushing down and pressing her point that Jake had no plan to disobey. The Huntress leaves for a moment, axe still in her hand as she hums her way out the opposite door they came in, leaving Jake with his avians clamoring on the wooden floor.

Sighing, he plops himself down onto the floor, and lets the birds hop and waddle all around him, calmed by their noises and the sound of gentle rain outside, leaning back on the edge of the table and allowing the crows to hop on him if they please. She’s gone for a little while, enough time for several birds to sit next to him and start bird napping, and for Jake to even get a little heavy- eyed himself.

Heavy footsteps bring him back to fully awake, and he sits up straight, back off the table when she returns, this time with wood for the fire in the fireplace, the crackling of the flames intensifying once more fuel had been tossed in there. She vanished from his line of sight for the duration of her tending to the sole source of warmth in this house, but, she comes back around the table, and leans down and picks him up, yet again, but this time, she hoisted him up by his armpits and sets him back on the table, knocking the dishes and pots aside after his rear lands on the table.

They once again stare at each other for a few, brief moments, before she looks down before bending down, and Jake hears a pained cawing before she raises back up and reveals that she’s tightly squeezing a crow in her hands, and them places it in Jake’s lap, to which he takes to immediately soothing the poor bird. “Play nice.”

“...Playing nice isn’t that rough.” A quizzical look is what he gets as her response, and he shakes his head and demonstrates what he means by gently rubbing the crow’s beak, showing her his gentleness and affection that he puts in. “Soft and slow.” Jake decides to reach over and grab her hand, and despite her initial stance at his presence. He makes sure to show her that he doesn’t plan on any fast movement, and is even more surprised when she allows him to demonstrate with her hand how she should pet the bird, grabbing her first two fingers and gently rubbing it along the hard beak.

Anna watches him with her head tilted even further to the left than usual, and for a rare occasion, her humming stopped as she focused on what the tiny man was doing. _Gentle?_ She was barely touching the bird! This wasn’t gentle, this was… was… what did those Survivors say it was called… foreplay? _Da! Maybe that?_ She kept that revelation in mind as the fluffy man’s hand guided hers, and it seemed that, even though the bird was a bit skittish, it seemed to… enjoy her stroking.

“Bird is happy.” A low mutter echoed with the abating rain, and a feeling of happiness and warmth rose within her breast, and she was reminded of the little children, especially the little girls-

_Anna._

She stopped her stroking immediately and stood straight up, broad axe once again in her hands in a defensive stance.

_Outside for a moment, please._

Ah. _That_ voice. The voice that instructed her many times before to kill her prey, that sometimes told her where they were or when they caused a loud noise. It was both a good and bad voice to hear. When she failed to kill her prey, it wasn’t always a benevolent voice. So, she obeyed, and quickly walked outside and towards a clearing in front of her home, but, not before making sure the darker skinned male would follow her, barking a quick “Stay. Must go. Be back.” to him and pushing him towards the center of the table.

She hopes that It won’t make her kill him. She was beginning to enjoy his presence and they way he handled the animals.

Walking until she felt a invisible presence stop her, Anna looked up once she felt herself being halted from walking forward. _“Da?”_

_You have a guest._

_“Da.”_

_He is your prey._

_“Da, but no. Not prey now.”_

_Oh?_

_“Da.”_

_Is he special? Do you like him because he’s good with the animals?_

_“Da.”_

_...Can you say more than “Da”?_

_“Да, я могу. Думаешь, я глуп?”_

Anna swears she hears an annoyed sigh, but she’s not sure why. It knew she wasn’t good at English yet, and even her Russian wasn’t completely fully functioning.

_I wanted to test something out with my ever- expanding powers. Care to try?_

_Try?_ Anna loved seeing new things and having new experiences, but, she was always wary of the spider- legged creature when it wanted something of her, so the singing woman simply gave a quizzical hum that varied from her mother’s hum, not agreeing but giving the que for the voice to continue.

_I’ve showed and taught you what copulation is, and I’m sure you’ve seen it before with animals?_

Ah, that. _Da_ , she knows what it speaks of, seen it before with both animals and humans, rutting against one another quite noisily to achieve… something, but what did that have to do with her?

_I wanted to afflict you with the… desire to copulate, if you’re willing._

_“Why?”_

_Like I said, to try it out._

_“Why?”_

_Because I’m a mad scientist like the Doctor and I want to see what it does!_

_“Ah. You want to try new thing?”_

_...Yes, Anna, yes._

_“Will you turn me into an animal?”_

_Wh- No, you will still be you, just with the new feelings._

If she hadn’t been so curious, she wouldn’t be asking all these questions! The voice never really did like her asking so many, but, It wanted her to learn, so how could she learn if it wouldn’t answer her inquiries? It had become more patient with her over time, but still, she was just so curious! 

_“Will fluffy man have these feelings?”_ The voice didn’t answer her, but she didn’t feel its presence disappear, feeling the thinking in her mind that was separate than her own.

 _I haven’t decided yet on Jake. I shall see how you do._ Jake! That was his name! Like her name was Anna. There was so many Survivors with names she had trouble remembering which name went to which.

_“I will just get feelings?”_

_Yes, Anna._

“ _What do I do with feelings?”_

 _You… you feel with them?_ This time, the voice sounded confused, which just made the Huntress more confused than ever. But! Her curiosity was peaked with his opportunity, and she felt ready and willing to try it. But first…

 _“What will happen to Jake? You make me hurt him? You want him hooked?”_ His name felt weird on her tongue, but surprisingly easy to pronounce with her heavy Russian accent.

 _I have no plans for him to be harmed._ Good! Anna was relieved. That meant she could spend more time with him and the animals he foreplayed with. _You’ll figure out his purpose. Now, do you accept my offer?_

 _“Da!”_ She nodded enthusiastically. 

_Step forward and stay still. Lower your weapon._

Wasting no time, she obeyed, taking one long stride forward and dropped her weapon the the ground, making sure it was propped up against some logs out of the rain, because the handle wouldn’t be easy to clean muddy. Raising up, she was met face- to- face with a long spider leg that she had seen many times before extending from a black cloud that had suddenly formed overhead. A slice of instinctual fear cut her as the pointed end was directly in her face, reminded of the times she was punished for the time she killed all her prey without offering any up to the spider without their permission to do so.

_I will not hurt you, not even touch you. Lean your head back and keep your mouth open._

“Hmmm?” She questioned, but followed the instructions given to her, and the voice kept its word, the leg not touching her person. Instead, a goldish liquid forming and dripping off its end, and draining into her opened lips. She was reminded of some of the clothes some of them would wear on occasion, the colors of the shiny patches littering their clothes matching the color of the liquid being given to her, but didn’t linger too much on it.

It tasted cold, like ice and snow, but as it slid down her throat, it began to burn, as if its temperature suddenly spiked going down, and her hands went to clutch at her stomach, but still held her head back. Just as the liquid trickled to a stop and the leg retracted back into the black cloud, and the black mist and leg dissipated completely from the air.

And suddenly, not just her stomach burned, but her whole body felt hot, hot as if she suddenly had a fever, but hotter _still_. She began to worry for a moment before she felt-

_“Oh~”_

The heat settled in her lower stomach and loins, and suddenly, she understood this feeling before. She had felt it before, but never this strong nor intense. Blood rushing to various parts of her body, Anna did what she know would relieve this feeling: shove her hand down her pants and rub at her most intimate parts for relief, breath and body hitching at the _searing_ pleasure that rolled through her at the contact, knees nearly going out beneath her.

_Wait- Anna, wait a moment._

If the voice wasn’t so loud in her head she would’ve ignored it.

_Go back inside, THEN you can go do… whatever it is you feel like doing._

The Huntress actually _pouted_ , but, once again, yielded to the command of the unseen voice. She nearly _ran_ back inside, her choice weapon that she always kept near her forgotten up against the pile of logs in her haste and urgency to do _whatever_ it is her body wanted to do.

Her clothes and veil flapping against her with her speed, she reentered the front of her home to find Jake pretty much exactly where she left him, still conversing quietly with the birds that had climbed on and around him. She paused at the head of the table, staring down the smaller man with heaving breaths, and she was at a brief loss of words, not exactly knowing how to communicate what was going on to him.

She _wanted him_. She didn’t know how to express it, but seeing him made her stomach clench and gave her the overwhelming urge to grab him and get as close as she could to him. Her frustration rose as she stood and glared, trying to come up with something to say. Gah, what did the Survivors say when they wanted to do things like she wanted to!?

_“Ah.”_

Something came to her mind suddenly, and she raised a finger to point at the utterly confused looking man on her table before her.

“You are motherfucker?”

She was a mother to many, sadly, long dead girls, and fuck was a word that she heard. She was proud that she had managed to come up with such a term!

Though, the slack- jawed look Jake gave her made her reconsider her attempt of English communication.

“Uhhhhhhh…” That was the _very last_ thing ever expected to be asked, and by the Russian Killer, nonetheless. What should he say, what does she even mean!? Does she even know what she’s asking? He had a feeling it might have something to do with whatever she went to attend to outside, and, from the glimpses he could see, had something to do with the Entity, but, with no facts to back that up, he swallowed the drool that had pooled in his mouth from being opened and shrugged.

“I… _guess?”_

 _Guess? Was that a yes? Sounded like ‘yes’._ Anna wasn’t sure, but it wasn’t a ‘no’, and her body rejoiced at that conclusion.

“Da? You are now.” Good enough for her. Finishing speaking, she _pounced_ on the table, namely on him, and-

And what?

She was on top of him now, arms pinning his own to the table, the crows screeching and she could hear the frantic flapping of their feathery wings to get away from her so they wouldn’t be crushed. But she didn’t know what to do now! And by the looks of it, Jake didn’t know what to do either. So, while huffing heavy breaths onto his face and pushing his hair out the way with the force of her exhales, she looked Jake over, letting her body decide what to do based off of instinct and memories.

She pressed her mouth to his, lips squished against the man’s beneath her. Not moving them while she racks her brain for further details on how to proceed. She’d seen this before, the pressing of lips together when Survivors mated or for… reasons? She assumed it was affection, but she still wasn’t completely sure. Was she showing Jake affection? She would like to! He was very fluffy and good with the animals, and that made her happy, he deserved affection.

Though, he didn’t seem to get the message. He was squirming beneath her and she could feel like leg kicking in the air, as if he was struggling. Even though touching him felt wonderful and torturous at the same time, skin burning from the contact, she pulled back, hands still holding him down, and her rear resting on her haunches. 

“What the fuck- What are you doing?”

“You.” Her simple response got her a wide- eyed stare in response from Jake. Did he not understand? What else could she say!? “Want to mate with you. Like animals and other prey.”

Oh- where did Jake’s eyelids go?

“You, you… what? Why- what brought this on?” Jake couldn’t comprehend _anything_ that was going on right now, first being jumped by a Killer, _then_ being pseudo kissed by an obviously horny Killer, if the heavy blush on her face and neck and the heavy scent of arousal in the air was anything to go by.

Anna point upward. “Spider leg juice. In mouth”

“...Are you saying the Entity nutted in your mouth?”

 _“Da?”_ She didn’t know what he meant, but, she assumed he understood because he then gave a sigh and shook his head, like he was bewildered. 

While he presumably thought it out, Anna decided that her usually warm home was too warm, and she tugged her heavy top off, oblivious as to the fact that she was undressing in front of the man who was currently having one of the most destabilizing internal debates that one could have without losing their sanity. The fabric felt way too rough against her skin, especially her breasts, and she hissed at the stinging of the air on her exposed skin. But the heat felt less overwhelming now, and for that she would put up with a little bit of Siberian air against her hardened nipples.

She shuddered, and asked him once more. “You want to mate?”

Oh, that was a weird noise he made. Was he okay? She began to ask, but then Jake spoke up, quite loudly.

“I DO! Shit, uhhh-” _Way to look calm and collected about it, Jake. God, why am I shaking so bad?_ He’s not going to lie to himself, Jake always had a thing for… _thicker_ people, and the Huntress? He’s not the only one who’s been caught staring at her for more than just survival purposes _(fuck you Feng for making it everyone's business)_. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, but it was also so unpredictable and dangerous.

But then again, so is being the Saboteur of the Campfire.

He shifted uncomfortably at her nakedness and at the stiffening in his own pants, before speaking he swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth at the sight of her _large_ breasts being unclothed. “You won’t hurt me?”

She shook her head “Unless you hurt me.”

Jake paused. “Alright.”

_“Da?”_

_“Yes.”_ For once, he thanks his father for the expensive education that he spent on him, a small part of that was learning Russian. 

He barely gets the word out of his mouth before the Huntress is back on top of him, pinning him to the table again and _attempting_ to kiss him. She wasn’t doing a very good job at it, granted, Jake wasn’t an experienced kisser in his own right, but he knew that she had no idea what she was doing.

“Mmmm- stop.” He twisted his mouth away from hers, and looked over her face. _The mask._ It was getting in the way. There would be no decent kisses if it was still on her. He touched it with his fingers lightly, tapping it with his index finger. “It would be easier if you took this off.”

Surprisingly enough, she complied after a short pause, taking it off like she was a Queen removing her crown, and dropping it into a pot on the floor then proceeding to turning back to-

_SHE DOESN’T HAVE EYES SHE DOESN’T ENTITY WHAT THE FUCK_

His shook staring must’ve been seen by her, and she started touching her face as if she was trying to figure out what he was so startled over.

“It’s fine.” He quickly piped up, and gently reached out to her to pull her attention back to him, which was received when she climbed back on top of him not unlike a wolf stalking after its prey. Jake got the feeling that _he_ was the prey, and if he wasn’t careful, he may get a chunk bitten out of him.

And he should _really_ stop thinking like that because she just bit his lip _very hard_ , enough to feel blood dotting on his lower lip from the bite. And the soft moan he let out didn’t exactly discourage her any. In fact, it brought her back to try and kiss him again, but, this time, he was ready to teach her differently.

He kissed her back as much as he could with his arms still pinned to the table, lips moving against her own, and it was her this time that stiffened in shock and her turn to moan into his mouth, and suddenly, it was like a light switch flipped on, because she _got it_. Sloppily got it with plenty of misses, but nonetheless.

The more she kissed him, the more she felt the heat spread to her loins, the liquid she ingested flaring up again but this time not quelling when she tried to turn her attention to other tasks. The giantess shoved her hand back down into her pants again to to relieve the pleasurable ache there, completely not taking into account what Jake might think of it.

Scared shitless was one thought, but turned on beyond _anything_ he’s had in a while was another.

“Oh fuck, hey-” One of his arms was let go in her effort to relieve herself gave Jake the freedom to grab the arm that had been previously holding him down and pull it from her waist of her pants, biting his lip to muffle the whine that bit at his throat at the sight of her fluids staining her hands and webbing her fingers together.

“Want to touch.” _She really wanted to touch,_ and when Jake pulled her hand back, she bared her teeth at him for dare interrupting her, the urge to continue rubbing nearly too strong to ignore.

“I know.” _God, his voice sounded rough already._ He summoned the boldness within him and rose up on his elbows, and pushed her back enough for him to set up. “Lay back. I’ll help.”

Ah. Laying down was usually how it was done, wasn’t it? Or, at least that’s how she seen it, but, they were laying down before, why does he swap positions? Her hesitation overruled by her curiosity and desire for _more_ , she rolled onto her back, eyeing Jake with the utmost caution.

He didn’t move to lay on top of her, instead, sitting by her side, looking over her with grey eyes glistening. _Like a wolf’s eyes._ The thought made _her_ feel like the prey, and instead of the fear she expected, she felt a fluttering in her chest and stomach, along with the feeling of a ballast stone within her torso. She spied him taking off his gloves and beanie, and shoving them within the pockets of his jacket, then he did something she found strange.

He sucked at her breast, which Anna had not seen before except when mothers nursed their offspring. But it felt wonderful, the suction of his mouth on an extremely sensitive part of her body evoked a soft cry and a mutter of praise from her to him. _“Вы так хорошо знаете …”_

A hand toyed with her breast while he sucked, further adding to the delightful feelings swarming for both of them. Jake didn’t catch all of what she said, but it was directed at him. She was honestly way too big for him to even start thinking about how to hold her, her size and weight going to be an issue if and when they get down to more serious-

“Ow!” Jake pulled back with an exclamation of pain erupting from his other hand that had been clutching the tablecloth, now cradling it to his chest, looking for the source of the pain. His hand had apparently been stabbed, blood and…

_Legacy?_

A single caw broke his train of thought, and he looked to the side to see a singular crow with his blood staining its beak give him a nod, then vanish into a black, wispy smoke cloud. Turning back to his hand, it felt cold, cold as it flowed into his wound that he tried to wipe away, but as soon as it hit his bloodstream, it _burned_. He felt his blood light on fire as it rapidly traveled through his body adding fuel to his already raging arousal.

“Spider leg juice.” Oh, well, that made sense, didn’t it?

If it already was’t warm enough, it felt like Siberia had taken up residence at the equator and his jacket had to _come off now_ , a rare thing for the usually cold- natured Jake Park, parka coming off after a couple of yanks at his zipper and his undershirt tugged off after trembling hands undid a few wrongly inserted buttons.

As soon as his upper body was exposed, he felt large, rough hands run along his stomach and chest. The high- pitched noise that came out of his mouth had him blushing more than he already was. “Darker skin.” She commented, and Jake figured she never had seen Asian people before.

But that was for later.

He shoved her hands aside and dove back into kissing her, mouths clashing messily and hands everywhere, neither of them could pinpoint where there they were exactly. The more they kissed, the worse their urgency got until they were both tugging at their pats, Anna winning by brute strength and nearly ripping her pants down, and shoving her hand back to her cunt, desperate for contact.

“Move.” The saboteur growled when he saw her trying to pleasure herself, replacing her hand with his own, rubbing her with better knowledge of where to touch, and she seemed to appreciate the gesture, her mouth opening and melodious noises reaching his ears. _God, she’s so wet_ , but then again she is much bigger than him. His usually patient and tolerant demeanor gone in favor of the less seen impatient and aggressive side of him showing in his rush to open her folds to be ready for him. _Must be the Entity’s doing._

Massaging the little bundle of nerves at the crown of her core, he reveled in her actions, the twisting and twitching in her legs around him, the heaving of her breasts, her moans at his doings, it egged him on to give her _more, everything,_ dipping the first finger inside and finding no restriction at all. The second finger slid in nearly as smoothly as the fir-

_“Хорошо!”_

_“AH!”_

Her body jerked upwards suddenly before Jake could move back, and a large and calloused hand embedded itself in his hair and _pulled_ , the harshness of her grasp surely ripping out a few hairs, but Jake _loved_ the act, and he cried out in pain and pleasure. His body arched back with his head and he used the hand that wasn’t buried in her cunt to worm his hand underneath the one buried in his hair, trying to free himself. It worked, and she let go but didn’t lean back. In fact, she leaned even more forward to mush her lips against his again.

“Сожалею” Anna knew she had probably grabbed too hard, but he seemed to not… be in pain? Or at least not be in that much pain, so she figured that pressing their mouths together again would soothe his pain, which seemed to calm him some.

It also spiked her own feelings, the change in her position making her walls squeeze more around his fingers. Anna gasped and started unconsciously riding them, feeling the end of all of this come closer, faster than her movement speed when her blood boiled chasing her prey, not knowing what to do other than grab the man giving her this ecstasy and quiver and tighten. English long forgotten except for his name. “Хорошо, Jake. Хорошо. Отлично…”

Moving his fingers in time with her movements, Jake reached out to grab her to make sure she stayed upright, but she beat him to the punch yet again, and her arms wrapped around his back and torso, head buried in the crook of his neck, hot breaths panted into his shoulder. Her muttering matched the fluttering of her walls around him, quickly growing in intensity to the point where his fingers were locked in place inside her, his two fingers crushed with her spasming muscles.

Then she bit his neck. _Very, very hard. Much harder than she bit his lip._

He cried out along with her, hers of pleasure and his of a terribly perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. The hand that wasn’t being used as the Huntresses personal fuck toy was fumbling with his pants and underwear, frantically trying to pull them down low enough to free his cock from it’s entrapment and find its way inside her, because that’s _all he wants_. He notices a few tiny rivulets of blood dripping down his body from where she bit him at the same time she does, and looks up to see her mouth having a nice splattering of his bright red blood as lipstick as she came down from her high, and it’s all a miraculous effort on his part, thanks to his _Iron Will_ the he doesn’t come when he yanks his dick free _finally._

With a surprising show of his strength _(or maybe taking advantage of her limpness after her climax)_ , he managed to push her off of him and onto her back. As soon as her cunt had loosened enough to where he could retract his fingers, his whole hand and wrist coated in a combination of sticky cum and liquid arousal, he lathered as much as he could on his erection, slathering as much as he could and groaning aloud at the feeling of it while crawling to the center of her thighs. 

It’s when he has his dick in his hand, angry red mushroom tip prodding at her entrance is when he actually takes notice of both of their _size._ She has to be at least 7 feet tall, while he doesn’t even come up close to 6 feet: how much is his dick going to even matter to the giant woman? That train of thought and concern is quickly lost when he barely breaches her and he’s _sucked in like a pallet vacuum._

Jake would be concerned if it was too much for her, but she pulled him by his hips closer, her fingers creating deep marks on his skin that going to bruise when it’s all over with, and worries about her ability to handle him settled. As soon as he’s in far enough that he doesn’t have to guide himself into her depths, he copies her hip grip and immediately sets up a _brutal_ pace, fucking her long and hard and deep with all his might. _It’s so good, God, good so fucking good! Too GOOD FUCK FUCKINANHH-_

His own orgasm creeps up on him and ambushes him like a thief in the night, his body tensing, feeling like a bow drawn taunt that snaps when drawn back too far. His extremely brief fucking of her came to an equally brief halt before he hears Russian in his ear that spurs his body into motion again, despite his mind- breaking climax just a few moments before and defying biology.

“Не заканчивай. Продолжать. Больше!” Anna did not know much more of male anatomy despite what she had learned on her own from inspecting animals and watching her prey mate when they thought she wasn’t watching, but, she didn't know that once the male released his fluids, nearly all activity ceased. And that’s not what she wanted! She felt the blazing heat that engulfed her earlier dim just the tiniest bit after her first release, but she still wanted more of this mating. His liquids filling her only made her writhe and whine and want more of that scalding warmth.

She picked up his limp head that had taken to laying just beneath the valley of her breasts, picking his head up to tell him what she wanted. But it seemed to be a race against outthinking the other, because once their eyes met, he raised up and started again with his punishing pace, his eyes wide and feral, a sound that sounded like a an animal on the prowl sounding through his clenched teeth. _“Mine!”_

 _Mine? Me, his?_ “No!” Her English returning to her in a moment of clear thought. “You mine!” She was the Huntress here; she was the predator here! He was the prey, given to her by the spider creature in the sky, and even though she may find him quite enjoyable and nice, she was still the Alpha here, not the other way around! Not even while mating, while he was giving her the most intense feelings ever. And the best way to prove her Alpha- ness? Bite him again, of course. This time, she gave him a matching bite on his shoulder to compliment the opposite one.

His cry hurt her ear, but she didn’t relax her jaw until his blood ran down her maw and onto her chest. She watched as matching rivulets of blood flowed down his body, licking her lips at his sweaty but intoxicating taste, her gaze only breaking when she felt a smaller hand firmly grab her chin and forced her head up. Anna saw the slack yet wild look on his face before it disappeared as he returned the favor, a harsh bite delivered to the crook of her neck. His teeth pierced her skin, too, and she felt his tongue lap at the wound he created.

A loud moan vibrated through her lungs. “Подлый мужчина.” Scolding him with breathless words, she used her superior strength to her advantage and pulled his head back so that they were facing each other again as much as she could, with his thrusts jarring her body enough so that she moved a little with each maximum. She got a _thrill_ from seeing their blood out upon their bodies, and Anna broke the gaze with a kiss, her tongue lapping and sucking the blood off his lips.

Apparently he really liked that, because his wordless, guttural cry was paired with the seizing up of his body once again with the feeling of his fluids releasing inside of her for a second time. Seeing his pleasure drove a hot spike through her, and she reached down without thinking and rubbed at herself, and flung herself off the edge of euphoria, mouth open in a wordless shout.

“Oh, _God,_ I-I can’t- _fuck_!” Jake didn’t know if he was sobbing because it was all so _good_ or it was all too _much_ , the Entity- given lust in his veins forcing him forward past what his body could naturally handle without resting, his body begging for a break, but he _couldn’t_. His aborted thrusts resumed again once his cum had filled her twice, now beginning to leak out of her and onto his balls and thighs.

Jake looked down over her temporary relaxed state in the brief afterglow, especially at the bite on her neck, a surge of possessiveness racing through him at his handiwork. _Mine._ The word makes him think of his _other_ handiwork: the copious amount of semen he’s put into her. A hand reaches down to press just above her pubic hair, giving her a vicious look of pride. “Y- you want _children?”_ He knew enough about her to know that little fact. 

_Children?_ She had always wanted children, but Jake must be joking because the spider will never let her have any, but still… the thought excites her for a reason unknown, and she gives him a smile as feral as his own, playing along. _“Da._ Many. Fill me.” The smile was gone from her face a second later, as he lifted her legs up and folded them against her stomach and chest, and he slammed into her with the same force that he’s been at, this change of position allowing him more control over the pace.

Jake let out a high- pitched whine at her request. “I _will._ Fuck, you-” As much as he _wanted_ to fuck her into the table, he can’t take much more of the restless pace that he’s been cursed with, his cock becoming way too sensitive to carry on for much longer. He shifts his arms so that one is across her folded legs and the other venturing downward to rub at her clit, aiming to making her come again before he does. Her body twists as he does so, and he strokes her as quick as his twitching hand could.

“J-Jake, хороший мальчик, with me!” She could tell by the expression on his face and the severity of his shaking bodily wise that the spider leg juice is wearing off, and even she had to admit that her usually seemingly inexhaustible stamina was running low, but still, like Jake, she wasn’t satisfied _just_ yet. His rubbing helped bring her closer to her own end, her explosion not as intense as the previous ones, but it still made her mind stop thinking and her body sing with pleasure.

Her cunt clasping his cock in place again and hold him in place, tears streamed down his face at the hot jet after hot jet of cum spurted out of his overly- sensitive head, his body ready to give out and collapse. “Mmmhmpff- _Jesus fuck I can’t-t-t-t. Please.” Please be done please I can’t take anymore._ If she wanted more, she was on her own because once the remaining bit of his seed dribbled out, he gave one final push up on his arms and slid out, arms giving out as he did so, and landed in a tangle of legs, arms, and sweat- drenched bodies. 

His begging caught her off guard, but she couldn’t blame him. Poor boy was probably just as exhausted as she was. The flop of dark hair on her chest proctored sympathy from her, and she gathered Jake up into a proper Russian bear hug, pressing a kiss to the dirty and soaked hair that fanned out on her chest. She was tired out, too, but she gathered the edge of the tablecloth and wrapped them both up in it as much as she could before moving to shush and soothe Jake’s hiccups.

“H- Huntress-”

“Anna. Name is Anna.”

“Anna.”

_“Da.”_

“Anna, I… I… enjoyed m-myself, but _please_. Warn me first.”

“I enjoy myself. You are very good. I like you. But…” She grabbed his hair and lifted his head up, but this time with gentleness with a stern look in her eyes.

“You are mine. Not yours.” He whimpered again, did she grab his hair to hard?

~~~~~~~~~~

_Well, that went… well. Note to self: Next time try it on 2 females before trying it on a male again before I work out the kinks. Unless it’s Jake. The saboteur can drown in his own sperm for all I care. Actually, revise that note, always try it on Jake. The Saboteur deserves it. And the birds approved of the show, they even cheered them on, but I’m sure they were too taken up in each other to notice. Ooooh, playing- BEING God is fun!_


End file.
